


Gift

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d finally found the soft blue maternity pants Lydia got her and they were okay, but the white T-shirt that went with it was stretched taut over her large bump, showing off just how huge she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“I’m so big.”

Allison gazed at her reflection in the floor length mirror, feeling miserable. The bedroom was a mess; clothes strewn across the floor, bed and dresser, a bunch of cookie wrappers spilling out of the trash can. She’d only been alone for two hours; she could just imagine the look on her girlfriends’ faces when they came back and saw the mess.

But she’d struggled to find anything that fit _comfortably_. She’d finally found the soft blue maternity pants Lydia got her and they were okay, but the white T-shirt that went with it was stretched taut over her large bump, showing off just how huge she was.

She wrinkled her nose morosely, easing down to sit on the bed. She’d been so excited when the pregnancy test came back positive. She still _was_ excited; in just a few more weeks, she’d be giving birth to their son. It was everything she’d always wanted and being pregnant was a gift, she knew that, she just...sometimes she didn’t feel so lucky. She was still getting weepy episodes, her hormones were all over the place, and times like this, she just felt so down.

Sighing, she scooted back to lie against the pillows, hands on her belly. The baby hadn’t been moving about as much and while Laura reassured her that was normal – that the baby just didn’t have enough room in the womb to wriggle as much – she’d still been having intense dreams lately about not being a good mother, or something going wrong.  
Despite the low moments, though, she was lucky enough to have incredible partners who stuck by her and were patient with her mood swings, who were there for anything she needed.

Both Lydia and Laura gave up coffee and alcohol so Allison wouldn’t feel left out. That one week where she suddenly decided chicken was vile and made her feel sick just thinking about it, Laura got rid of all the chicken in the fridge despite having planned to cook with it. Lydia, even after a long day at work, will rub Allison’s swollen, aching feet and Laura frequently goes to the store at 3am in the rain to cater to Allison’s cravings. Once, she’d had a hankering for pickles, and in the middle of the night Laura had ended up going to a fast food drive thru and ordering ten burgers, just to get the pickles out of them for Allison.

Her girlfriends were amazing. They were supportive. And soon, they’d have their little bundle of joy. Just...when she felt like this, when she saw how huge she was, when she noticed that her hair was a greasy mess and there was a mustard stain on her top, Allison couldn’t help but wonder how her partners loved her when she was like this.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, just letting herself wallow for a while.

She’d only dozed off for a second when she felt a little kiss brush over her shoulder. Allison opened her eyes, looking up into Lydia’s smiling face. 

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Allison managed a small smile. “Hey. How was work?”

“Long and dull and I was surrounded by morons. So, the usual.” Lydia joked, but there was a little furrow between her brows. She tucked a curl behind Allison’s ear. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m constantly tired, my back and feet hurt, I’ve got heartburn, and I have to pee, like, every ten minutes. Take your pick.”

Despite Allison’s waspish tone, Lydia just smiled. “Honey, that’s pregnancy. Now tell me what this,” she waved a finger in front of Allison’s pouting face, “Is all about?”

She sighed. “I just feel really gross.”

“Do you want me to help you take a bath? I’ll wash your hair. I think we’ve still got some of those scented candles you like.”

A lump rose in Allison’s throat, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her partner. Lydia’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“What did I say?”

“Nothing, I just...I’m so lucky to have you. I’m sorry I’m like this.”

“What, weepy? Emotional? Hormonal?” Lydia smiled, brushing her lips against Allison’s forehead. “Allison, you’re pregnant. It’s to be expected. And I love you.”

“How? When I’m like this?” Allison waved a hand over her body. “I can’t even see my own toes anymore.”

“You’re beautiful,” the voice came from the doorway.

Allison looked up, meeting Laura’s gaze. The brunette peeled off her jacket, toed off her shoes, and climbed onto the bed on Allison’s other side, the two women sandwiching her in. Laura carded her fingers gently through Allison’s hair.

“Beautiful?” Allison repeated doubtfully.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lydia insisted. “Allison, you’re glowing. I know that sounds corny, but it’s true. You’re absolutely beautiful.”

“You’re carrying our child,” Laura added softly, “That’s amazing. You look perfect. You’re beautiful, no matter what, inside and out. We love you so much, Allison. There’s no conditions on that. We love you no matter what.”

“You’re my whole world,” Lydia said gently, “Both of you are. And soon, our family will be a little bit bigger and we’ll have our son to love and take care of.”

Warmth filled Allison. She tugged Lydia into a kiss, then turned her head to share a soft peck on the lips with Laura.

“I’m silly.”

“A little bit,” Lydia agreed with a teasing smile.

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

She laughed, but obliged, both her and Laura snuggling up. Allison sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing. She felt Lydia’s hand on her bump and, after a moment, Laura’s joined it, stroking lovingly. 

Allison let her fingertips brush theirs, knowing that, no matter what, she was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
